


[Podfic of] Song As Old As Rhyme

by exmanhater



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beauty and the Beast AU.</p><p>A large, shaggy head appeared in the gateway, followed by - by a huge, skulking mass of fur, fangs bared and glinting deadly in the pale sunlight, claws fanning out like daggers from underneath its fur. Cook let out a yelp, and tripped in his haste to back away. He went sprawling into the snow.</p><p>"Um," the - the Beast said, voice a low rumble. "That's right! Run away, you, um, bad - bad human!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Song As Old As Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song As Old As Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149294) by [amfiguree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Zjlkwg) [11 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 24:18 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
